


It's Our Reunion

by Advocate_267



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: F/M, High School Reunion, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: A different telling of the St Canard high school reunion where Megavolt didn't crash it.
Relationships: Megavolt/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	It's Our Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling kind of anxious recently so I wrote this to cheer myself up. I haven't seen any Megavolt/reader stories on here so I thought I might as well share it.

You arrived at the high school, parking your mini a few blocks away (no way were you paying for valet parking!). Before getting out you checked your reflection in the mirror: No lipstick on your teeth, eyeliner thick and pointed, lashes big enough to be seen from space. 

“C’mon girl, let’s go!” Prompted your ‘date’, your best friend Tox. You originally planned to go alone but Tox wouldn’t have it, the rat insisting she tagged along. “ _If your boy doesn’t show at least you’ll have someone to talk to.”_ That was true. There was only one person you were interested in seeing at this reunion and if he wasn’t there to hell were you going to spend it chatting to your former classmates. You would be bored to death within an hour. 

Snapping the mirror shut you threw open the door, stepping out. You were dressed in a modest ensemble, short black dress, chunky boots, fishnets, spiked choker with matching cuffs. If anything had changed since high school it certainly wasn’t your fashion sense, still a punk princess at heart. Tox’s outfit followed the same route, green tartan jeans with a cut off band tee. Together you looked ready for a rock concert, not a reunion. 

Tox held out her arm, grinning as you took it and you walked to the hall together. Once inside it was like walking back in time. You recognised every face, every inch of the hall, heck they were even playing the same music they had been ten years ago. You felt a little overwhelmed and was glad no one had come over to talk to you yet. 

“Alright, babe, you go look for your boy,” Tox said once you both had drinks in hand. “I’m going to see if there’s any single ladies to dance with.” With a comical eyebrow waggle she was off, going to talk to a trio of girls you recognised as former cheerleaders. You sighed, taking a sip of your drink and starting your mission. 

It didn’t take long to scope out the whole room, something you managed to do without confrontation, but as the minutes ticked by you became more and more desperate. He wasn’t there yet. _It’s cool._ You told yourself, going to get another drink. _It’s still early, he’s sure to show up- UGH!_

You grunted, someone having been shoved into you. It caused your new drink to splash over your boots and that was enough to send you into a rage. You rounded on the person ready to throw down.

“What the HELL you- _you!”_ The words died on your tongue, for you were face to face with the guy you’d been waiting for. “Elmo Sputterspark.” You said it gently, looking over the guy you once called your boyfriend. He looked different but everything was oh so familiar, from his freckled snout to his buck teeth, even his geeky fashion sense remained. You beamed, going in for a hug. 

“I’ve missed you.” 

During this whole exchange Elmo remained stiff, trying to process everything. At first he was prepared for a beating when Ham shoved him into the girl ( _just_ like old times) but he wasn’t expecting that girl to be Y/N _,_ the face he’d been searching for at this dratted reunion. Now you were hugging him and Elmo felt like he might implode. 

“I...I’ve missed you too.” He eventually gets out, returning the hug. He’s glad to see he’s still got a few inches on you, allowing him to rest his chin on your head. They lose track of how long they stay like that, but it’s you who breaks it. Your still smiling as bright as an energy saving bulb, bouncing on your heels as you hold Elmo’s hands. 

“Mate, you have no idea how long I’ve been looking for you, I didn’t think you’d show!” She’s still unapologetically loud, still speaking with that quick accent he fell for. Elmo squeezes your hands, returning your smile. 

“Sorry, got stuck in traffic on the way over.” It wasn’t a complete lie. But in reality he was late because of hesitation. For days before the reunion Elmo had argued with himself, unable to decide whether he should go or not. At first he wanted to trash it, blow the place as Megavolt once again. But then he’d remembered Y/N, and at the off chance he might see you again, he didn’t want to ruin that chance. Tonight he was Elmo, not Megavolt, and it was going to stay that way.

“But you’re here now, that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah, sorry about your boots,” he apologises sheepishly, flashing that cute nervy grin. You wave your hand dismissively.

“Don’t sweat it, mate. I’ll make sure whoever pushed you gets what’s coming to them.” You said this with a glare at Ham String and his wife Prenna, who were now busy tormenting Drake. 

“About that, wanna go somewhere else?” Elmo asks, looking around the room in distaste. “You’re really the only person I came to see and this place doesn’t exactly bring back many pleasant memories.”

“I’d love to,” you look excited at the prospect. “but I came here with my friend, I can’t just ditch her.”

“Is your friend the rat snogging the face off of that former cheerleader in the corner?”

“Yes, that sounds like-“ Your eyes snap to where Elmo mentioned, indeed finding Tox in a furious lip lock with a deer girl. “Well, she’s getting lucky tonight. Let’s go!” 

Hand in hand the pair left, you leading him towards the school fields. “Y/N?” Elmo questions when you reach the chain link fence surrounding the school grounds. You kick off your boots, socks and all, and toss them over. You follow, scaling the fence like a monkey. You paused at the top to yell down. 

“You coming or what?”

“This is crazy.” Despite himself Elmo found himself laughing, pulling off his sneakers and throwing them over to join yours, following her over the fence. 

He lands on the other side with an ‘oof’ but you're there to steady him. “Now what?” He asks once you both have your shoes back on. You points across the field.

“I though we could hang under that tree we always used to.”

“That’s still standing?”

“Yep, race ya!”

You took off, Elmo in hot pursuit. He could hear you giggling as you both sprint, feeling his heart hammer in his chest (and not from the running). By the time they reach the tree the pair of you are panting, calling it a draw. You collapse on the grass, Elmo soon joining you. 

“You’re still a fast bugger.” You puff out. Elmo grins.

“You’re no slouch either.” 

You spend the next few minutes catching your breaths, both laid out under the tree like you had ten or so years prior. 

Elmo is the first to recover, sitting up. “So, what have you been up to?” He asks. You shift up onto your elbows. 

“I’m a mechanic for my friend Tox, that’s the rat girl back there. She’s a motocross racer, has her own garage and everything.” 

“Really? I’ll have to call you sometime to take a look at my car. It’s been acting up recently.” 

“Sure, I can do that.” You smile. It’s gone quickly as you look down, getting to the part you knew would come up. “I’d ask what you’ve been doing but we both know, Megavolt.”

The name stings coming from you as Elmo looks away guiltily. You put your hand on top of his.

“Look, I don’t care that you’re a villain, hell I don’t blame you after what Ham did, how everyone treated you. I’m upset because you disappeared. You didn’t even say goodbye or come see me at all. I could have helped you.”

“I think I was too far gone for help.” Elmo stated. 

“No, dingbat, I could have _helped_ you, with your villainous deeds. Do you know how disappointed I was at prom when you rocked up bolts flying everywhere and didn’t tell me beforehand? I wanted to be part of that. Part of you.” 

Elmo was shocked. “You _want_ to be a villain? The scum of society? Give up your life?”

You leaned in so you could whisper in his ear. “I never was a good girl, was I?”

You moved in for a kiss, taking Elmo in a way you'd never had the guts to in high school. It was electrifying, the way he felt, the way _this_ felt. It was bad, it was wild, it was _fun_. 

Your embrace became more intense, you practically climbing onto Elmo’s lap, leaving dark lipstick all over his face. Elmo felt like he was going to short circuit in the best way possible. His hands move to your back, hugging as if afraid he might lose you again. 

You eventually parted, feeling you'd set your message clear. Elmo was a mess, brain frazzled, blushing a vibrant red. You giggled, giving his nose a peck. 

“Glad to see you’re still easy to fluster.”

He squeaked, an embarrassing sound he couldn’t control. You found it adorable, leaning in to gently press your forehead against his. 

When Elmo found his voice again it was to pop a question, heavy with uncertainty.

“Wanna be my partner in crime then?"

“Does this answer your question?“ You said, and moved in to kiss him once more.


End file.
